College: Impossible
by Sunset-of-youthfulness
Summary: Getting to class on time was like mission impossible at this point. She knew it. And on the way, she was going to let the rest of the campus know it. neji/tenten, naru/hin, light sask/sasu sorry ino fans
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something I thought of while I was supposed to be studying for midterms.  
I always get great ideas around this time of year.  
If anyone wants me to continue this story, please tell me.  
I need to know if it is worth continuing.

**College: Impossible**

_Sunset-of-youthfulness_

Getting to class on time was like mission impossible at this point. She knew it. And on the way, she was going to let the rest of the campus know it.

Forget waking up late, try having your entire dorm room an absolute disaster zone from the party that your roommate just HAD to have the previous night. As an added plus, she couldn't find any of the books that she had bought the days before for her classes. The best part about it though, was that they were COMPLETELY out of food.

"My god, what the Heck did I tell that woman? We are in our senior year of college and she doesn't get the concept of cleaning up after herself YET?!" she told her while trying to find some clothes that weren't either covered in food or strewn about the floor. "Why do I continue to allow her to convince me to be her roommate year after year?"

She finally found a pair of jeans that seemed wearable. She also found a dark green tank top and a black and white polka-dot ¾ sleeve shirt to go on top. She grabbed her black coat and her hat and threw them on a part of the coach that seemed clean, and returned to her room. After another 10 minutes of grueling searching, she found most of her books.

Without even thinking about eating anything, she brushed her long chocolate brown hair, threw on her hat and coat, and ran through the door.

James Bond, secret agent, has got nothing on Tenten, senior college student.  
BRING IT ON, COLLEGE IMPOSSIBLE!

* * *

So?

I know its short but it was a really quick Idea I thought about while studying for midterms.  
Please tell me if it seems like a good idea.  
I promise the chapters are going to be longer once I get some responses from people. (that are good)

_Sunset-of-youthfulness_

Oh, and of course I am going to make it a neji/tenten fic. I'm just not sure what other pairings I am going to put in yet.

PLEASE SUGGEST SOME!!!

All suggestions will be considered.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you

SomeRandomThing  
xNanoux  
kagomesdemondaughter  
and Invasion of the Band Geeks!

And anyone else that I didn't mention that reviewed or added this story to their alerts or whatever!  
Quite obviously I am going to be continuing this story, and trust me, it is going to be good. I haven't stopped thinking about it.

So here it is, chapter 2!

**College: impossible  
**Chapter 2  
_Sunset-of-youthfulness_

It was cold. Really cold. And she was hungry. Very hungry. She soon realized after getting half-way to class that it wasn't worth starving when she already knew that she was going to be late. She knew what the teachers were like at her school, and she was sure they wouldn't care about her being that late.

She took a quick left once she got past the Health and Sciences building and walked into the main cafeteria. Putting her stuff down on a nearby table, she walked up to a counter and decided on a muffin and a cup of coffee, so she could eat on the way to class. She bought her food and grabbed her things, exiting the cafeteria and walking slowly to class.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, then exhaled it back out. She missed this place so much. As she walked to class she took in her surroundings. The school's campus was very large, and very well landscaped. In the center, there was a large patch of grass, that had trees and benches to sit on, and tables for picnics and such.

Circling this large park-like patch of grass were the different buildings, that help most of the students classes. Beyond those buildings were the athletic fields, gym, and other types of recreation activities. Tenten spent most of her time, outside of the classroom either out on the track or over in the woodsy area next to the recreations area.

Tenten's major, in college terms was called "Asian studies: ancient Japanese weaponry," but Tenten liked to think of it as playing with some really old kool knives, swords and other really kool stuff. The main reason she went into this major is because her parents gave her a kunai knife that had been passed down in her family for generations, and she had been hooked ever since.

Tenten broke out of her stupor once she got to the History and contemporary studies building and walked toward her classroom. When she reached the door, she quietly opened up the door and looked inside and saw only a few kids sitting in the seats. She walked in, looking around to see no professor at the desk. She thanked the lord that she was given a break the first day of classes and sat down at a seat.

She looked at her watch, and noticed that class should have started almost 20 minutes ago.

"Where the heck could this teacher be?"

Sighing to herself, she looked over at the door and saw someone walk in that she had never seen before. This boy, or should she say man, was tall, with long brown hair, and white eyes. Normally by the time you reach your senior year in college, you kind of recognize half of the people that have the same major as you. He however, was a complete mystery to her. Judging by the way he held himself; very stern and unfriendly looking, and the way that he dressed; he had a pair of black jeans, a white polo, and a black jacket, he didn't seem like the type of person you would not notice after three years of classes. And those eyes. They looked exactly like—

"Excuse me class. Sorry That I'm late. First day back to school, and I forgot to turn my alarm clock on" the teacher walked into the classroom and rushed over to his desk. "Welcome to the second half of the class 'Comparing ancient Japanese battle tactics to contemporary global battle tactics.' Would everyone take out there books and turn to page…"

Tenten turned her attention from the man to the teacher, and then looked back to the man, who sat a few rows in front of her.

"Hm, I wonder who that could be… oh well, I'll find out sooner or later," she thought to herself before grabbing her textbook and opening to the instructed page.

Two hours later, class had finally ended, and Tenten had gotten almost nothing out of it. She could not stop thinking about how she had seen this man before, and decided to ask him about it.

Tenten placed her books in her bag, put her coat and hat back on and walked up to him. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to put this so bluntly, but I think I have seen you before."

The man turned around and looked at the girl in front of him. She was only about 2 inches shorter than him, with long brown hair reaching to about her mid-back, and these big bright chocolate brown eyes, that would have put any other man in his place. Never-the-less, this white-eyed male was unaffected.

"Is that so? Well, I do not recall seeing you anywhere. I am a transfer student that just transferred here this semester." He stated in a very monotone voice.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to bug you then," She apologized, somewhat embarrassed for her out rightness. "I just thought that I recognized your eyes. Oh! Where are my manners? Hello, my name is Tenten." She held out her hand.

He looked at her strangely for a moment, and then took her hand, shaking it. They both just stood there for a while, shaking each others hands, before Tenten spoke up.

"..And your name?"

"My name is Neji Hyuga."

Cue Light bulb. "Oh! How could I have been so stupid! Do you know someone by the name of Hinata Hyuga?"

Neji smirked. "Yes, she is my cousin. The reason that I transferred to this school is that my uncle felt like it was a better school for my major. It also helped that her daughter was here for me to keep an eye on." He looked at the clock. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some business I have to take care of." He grabbed his bag and began walking out of the room.

"Oh, ok… um bye?" She watched him go without another word and then let out a breath. 'Wow that was a very tension filled conversation.' Tenten walked out of the building and back over to her dorm. She didn't have a class next so she decided to go for a run. Walking up the stairs to her room, she took out her keys and opened the door.

Her senior year, Tenten and her roommate were fortunate enough to get one of the bigger dorm rooms at their college. It consisted of a small living room area that could fit a couch and a TV, two separate bedrooms, a jointed bathroom, and a small kitchen that was connected to the living room. It may have been a very nice dorm, but it was still small, and still as messy as Tenten left it earlier that morning. Sighing, Tenten put her keys and bag down, took off her coat and got to work cleaning up.

* * *

I'M SORRY!! I wanted it to be longer, but this took me a really long time to come up with, and i still wanted to continue but i have stuff i need to get done

I promise to try and update within the next week because my brain is going a mile a minute with this story, so i'll have a nice long chapter for next time.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

_sunset-of-youthfulness_


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is chapter three. It's been a while unfortunately, but this is the first time I have gone on the internet for more than like 15 minutes since the last time I updated. Its sad. I MISS FANFICTION SO MUCH!!  
But now I'm back. So all is well in the world.  
My world at least. 

**College: Impossible  
****Chapter 3**

"Well that took longer than expected." 

It had take almost and entire hour to clean up her dorm. Unfortunately for Tenten, she was now covered in dust and a bunch of other strange substances that were better left unquestioned. Tenten had done what she always seems to do when she starts to clean. After cleaning the big mess, that little bubble popped up in her head that said 'wait, what about this and what about that,' and the "short clean up" turns into an entire room makeover. 

"Now it is time for a proper shower. Wait, I could just change and go for a run." She looked at her watch and walked into her bedroom. "I've got another 2 hours until my next class." 

She changed into a pair of spandex Capri's and a t-shirt. It may have been cold, but wearing a lot of layers while running was just a really big annoyance to Tenten. She threw her hair back into a ponytail and grabbed her MP3 player, attached it to her arm and walked out of her dorm into the brisk morning air. 

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

And hour later, Tenten ran back into the building with her dorm in it panting. She was very thankful that they she had one of the base floor dorms at the moment. She was tired, sweating, and in desperate need of a shower, and two steps before salvation when she realized something very important: she left her keys in her dorm room. 

"God, what is the matter with me. Can you say scatterbrain much?" Talking to herself was one of Tenten's habits. She then remembered her roommate gave a spare key to girl in the dorm next door. 

Wiping the sweat off of her brow, she walked down the hall a bit until she got to a green door, not unlike the others, with a sign on the outside of it with the name "Hinata" written on it. She knocked on the door, hoping that she was home. A few seconds later the door opened and a girl with lavender eyes and waist length purple-ish**1** hair opened the door. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a slightly torn dark blue sweatshirt with the letters KU on the front. She had her ipod in her ears and looked a bit surprised to see this girl at her front door. 

"Oh, hello." She took out her ear buds and opened the door more.

"Hi. My name is Tenten. My dorm room is the one right next to yours. I was wondering if you had a key to my room, number 405. I believe my roommate gave you the key a few days ago. 

"Oh yes, your roommate Kari. She said you would most likely be coming over here in running attire for the key. I didn't exactly understand what she meant then but now I get it." She spoke while searching for the spare key. She pulled it out of a drawer near her door. She smiled and handed it to her. 

"Thanks," Tenten said. "Hey, I'm sorry if this seems rude, but I know I have met you before. I met your cousin in one of my classes today and I recognized his eyes, but I'm having some trouble trying to figure out when we have met before." 

"Oh it's not a big deal. Sophomore year we both ate dinner in the same cafeteria, so we would occasionally talk. Kari and I would talk more often though. You always seemed to be in a rush."

Tenten laughed. "Oh yea, I remember now! I had Japanese history class then, and whenever I was late, the professor would give this huge lecture to the class about being punctual."

Hinata giggled. "That explains it." 

Tenten had an idea. "Hey, how about you join me, Kari, her boyfriend and my friend Naruto for dinner tonight. It's nothing special, in the main hall cafeteria, at 6:00pm. You can bring your cousin. He seems like he needs to get out some." 

Hinata smiled. "Yes, Neji is a little… shy?" They both laughed. "I'll invite him. Thank you for the invitation."

"No problem-o." Tenten gave her thumbs up, and then looked at her watch. "Shit, my next class is in 45 minutes and I still am in desperate need of a shower. Thank you so much Hinata. I'll see you later." Tenten waved and sped-walked over to her dorm and opened the door, and ran over to the bathroom. 

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

The rest of the day went without problems. Neji was only in one of her other classes, "Japanese; more than a language". Yea, she knew it was a corny name, but the class soon turned out to be one of her favorites. It talked more about the culture of the Japanese, which was much different from most of her Japanese history classes. Neji sat a few rows behind her, so she wasn't able to watch him like last time, but when she was able to look back he had this erudite stature that made you feel insecure. Yet, he intrigued her. 

It was about 5 o'clock by the time her last class ended, and she headed back to her dorm with a cup of coffee in hand, to get some homework done before dinner. Of course, Kai had other plans. As soon as Tenten stepped in the room, she was greeted with the site of Kari making out with her boyfriend, Sai**2** on the couch. 

"Oh please you two, there is a perfectly good bedroom behind you. It may be a little small but I think you two could manage." Tenten put her keys down on the side table and walked over to the kitchen. 

"Tenny, don't make this a big deal. Just because you have only had one boyfriend, while I've had many, doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to enjoy the assets of having one." Kai answered.

"First of all, it's been like 3 years that I've been telling you to stop calling me that. Secondly, he wasn't my boyfriend; he was just this creepy guy who followed me around. Thirdly, you can perfectly enjoy having a boyfriend in your own bedroom. This is the only room with a television in it." She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a sip. 

Kari sat up and crossed her arms. "Hmp, well fine then. We'll just go into my room then. Come one Sai." She stood up and walked into her room. Sai stood up and walked over to Tenten with that mysterious look in his eye like he always had around her. He winked at her and went to hit her in the lower back region when she grabbed hold of his hand and twisted it around his head. 

"Keep your hands off my ass bud." She let him go and he walked into Kari's room, while Tenten stood there fuming. 

She never liked Sai. When he started going out with Kari about a year ago, he would hit on Tenten when Kari wasn't in the room. She has tried to tell Kari about this months ago, but she would just get upset with Tenten and say that she was jealous of her because she had never had a boyfriend before. Tenten had given up on trying to tell her when was going on, but she attempted to keep her distance from Sai, as difficult as that was. 

Tenten had to admit though Kari and Sai did go well together. Kari, with her dark, almost black hair, paler skin and unique fashion sense, and Sai with his mysterious air to him, just as dark hair, and his dark clothing. Tenten always joked how they could start an emo band. 

She had been friends with Kari for the past 3 years of college. Even though it seemed like they were complete opposites, they got along pretty well. 

Tenten shook her head, realizing that she needed to get some homework done before dinner, and walked into her bedroom, looking forward to dinner more than she realized. 

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Ok, I know its kinda short, but I really have to get off the computer now. I want to update soon, but look what happened when I said that last time. Hehe well, I'll try guys. See you soon!! 

1) Sorry guys, I don't really know the true color of Hinata's hair, but the people reading this should be able to picture it, if you have ever seen Hinata. 

2) Dudes, I was going to make it Sasuke, but then I felt bad for those sakura/sasuke fans, and decided to make it Sai. I'm not sure Sakura and Sasuke are going to make an entrance, but who knows, anything can happen. 

All my love  
_Sunset-of-youthfulness_


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize to those of you who are a little confused with my story. THERE IS A PLOT!! Haha, I'm not the most practiced writer in the world, so it takes me a little longer to go from point A to point B. I always get marked down on my essays in English because I seem to drag away from the main purpose of the story/topic.

**Sasuke:** Oh, I see how it is. You get bored with my story and decide to write another one. No wonder why I haven't heard from you in the longest time you—

**SOY:** **hits Sasuke on the head** Hehe, sorry about that. For those of you who know my writing that was Sasuke, from Spare Time. But that is a perfectly good example of how I get off topic. But do not fret my readers!! _I will get to the point_, and I am trying to be very careful with this story!! I do not want to ruin it!!

So because all of you were so patient with me, I have decided to update yet another chapter tonight. I apologize once again and thank you for reading SOY's stories. We hope you enjoy the chapter. (That almost sounded like I worked at an airport… weird)

**College: Impossible  
****Chapter 4**

Tenten sat. And she waited. And then she waited some more. Looking down at her watch, she already knew the time, but decided to check once again: 5:45.

"Gosh darn it, for the first time in my life I am actually early for something, and I'm bored out of my mind." She figured she would wait until her friends had gotten there to eat dinner, so she sat.

See, Tenten was so afraid of being late for dinner that she rushed out of her dorm, without checking to see if Kari or Sai had left yet, and ran her way down to the main hall café. Now we see Tenten, sitting at a table all by her lonesome, bored. She had left her hair down with a black ski hat on her head. She had changed into a long sleeved green shirt and jeans after her shower earlier in the day, and didn't bother changing it.

Her attention was on a stray piece of fabric on her sleeve when suddenly she felt like she was being watched. She stopped and looked up at the man standing in front of her. It was Neji. He was just standing there, watching her.

"Hi. Do you remember me?" Tenten stood up.

"I believe you are the girl who insisted that she had seen me before that I met earlier. You are in two of the same classes as me and you know my cousin, Hinata. Your name is Ten…something."

"Oh, close but no cigar! Ha-ha," She laughed dryly, but stopped when he did not join her. She coughed. "Well, my name is Tenten. And you are Neji. Nice to meet you formally." She stuck her hand out once again and he hesitated once again.

She sat down. "So it's only 5:50. You are here early. Is that a normal thing you do?" Wow she was being awkward. And she realized it. Why was she acting awkward? He seemed to have noticed it as well.

"I try." After that they just sat there, at an impass, an awkward silence. _What is going on here? Why can't I talk to him? This is too weird._

Soon enough, Hinata, Kari and Sai arrived, (much to Tenten's dismay). Naruto had of course arrived late.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but Kakashi-sensei kept me in class over time because I fell asleep in the middle of a lecture."

"Well no wonder. That's his job. Come over and pop a squat Naruto." As Naruto walked over to our table, Tenten failed to notice Neji giving her a questioning look. "Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to two new members of the team, this is Hinata, and her cousin, Neji." She pointed to the Hinata and Neji, and then they got on with dinner.

It turns out that Tenten was able to learn a lot about Neji without even speaking to him. He didn't talk much throughout dinner; he sat and ate, and gave a reassuring nod every-so-often, but rarely spoke. He seemed to have this protective outer shell, not allowing anyone in since his replies were curt and disappointing at times. For some strange reason she was drawn to this man though, and she wanted to figure out who he was.

The rest of the team seemed to be getting along fine. Kari spoke to Hinata for most of the dinner, and Naruto seemed a little more mellow than usual. He sat and watched Hinata and Kari talk for most of the night, in a sort of stupor. Sai of course sat and ate quietly, stealing a glance every so often her way. The times that she had really noticed him she gave him a dirty look that said "leave-me-alone-you-perverted-bastard." It amazed her how no one ever really noticed this, but she blamed it all on the ignorance of humans.

The only ones who really spoke that night were Hinata and Kari, which was pretty unusual. Between Sai's glances and Naruto's silence, Tenten had soon started to get this awkward claustrophobic feeling.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Tenten stood up and strode out the door. No one in the group had really taken notice of her absence, besides for one person, who soon after followed Tenten out the door.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

It was dark out. Tenten sat on the steps of the main hall, silently lecturing herself about wearing jackets when it gets cold. She hadn't noticed that someone was followed her out café.

As she sat, her thoughts quickly went back to that Hyuga boy. Neji Hyuga. He was an interesting one alright. She would have to ask Hinata about him later. She wanted to know a little more about him before she actually attempted a conversation.

While she sat and thought, she was interrupted by someone's shadow that was cast over her own. She quickly stood up and turned around, and was greeted with a sight she was all too familiar with.

"What happened to you staying the hell away from me?"

"What can I say? I like women who play hard to get." Sai walked towards her.

Tenten jumped right into a fighting stance. "I suggest you stay away from me. My years of study have taught me how to whip you in a matter of seconds." He ignored her warnings. "Fine then. It's your choice."

Before Tenten could land a finger on Sai, scratch that, before she could blink, someone had found their way in between Sai and her. His back faced Tenten and he gave a blank expression Sai's way.

"I believe you should take her warning and please leave before you have an audience."

Sai's attention was soon drawn to the people who began to leave the cafeteria to walk back to their dorms. He glanced back at his opposers, and walked away.

It took a moment for Tenten to realize who her "savior" had been, but when he turned to face her, it was clear.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Tenten now felt her heart skip a beat and felt the strange sensation of being out of breath.

"I was curious as to why Sai had followed you out the cafeteria, so I came to investigate. Just thought you might need some help so I stepped in. Care to explain what just went on?"

Tenten's fluttery feeling soon turned to a growing anger. "What are you talking about needed some help? I was perfectly fine in handling the situation by myself thank you very much. Where do you get off acting like you just saved the day?"

Neji just stood there, mesmerized. No one had ever spoken to him in that way before. He was almost flattered, like her would ever admit that. While he stood, blankly, Tenten watched him for a moment, turned around and left towards home.

It took a few moments for Neji to recuperate, but when he realized what had just happened, he almost wanted to laugh.

_Well that didn't go exactly as I thought it would. _This girl was really getting to him. She seemed like the stubborn type, and probably wasn't going to 'forgive' him for a little while. Maybe he should ask Kari about her before he actually tried to speak to her again.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Whew, that was harder than I thought. I'm sorry its so short once again, but I figured I'm really not that great at writing. I don't see what you guys like about my stories.

Ha-ha, well, like they say, your toughest critic is your own mind or something like that. Well, again I would like to apologize. I hope this might make the plot a little clearer Invasion of the band geeks (sorry if I spelled it wrong. It late and I'm too lazy to check, no offense).

I would like to thank my reviewers, for without you, this story would still be in my really old notebook that I have had for years where I do all my writing. I WROTE THIS ALL FOR YOU GUYS!! And kinda for myself.

Hope to hear from you all, AND MORE PEOPLE!! Diversity is excepted!!  
All my love  
_Sunset-of-youthfulness_


End file.
